


Queenie Goldstein X Fem-Reader – Trust Issues

by writeyouin



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, F/F, Romance, Suicidal Thoughts, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 04:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14156550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: After being outed as a werewolf, the reader considers suicide until she meets Queenie Goldstein.





	1. Meeting Queenie

It’s funny how different everything feels when you’re sure it’s your last day alive; it’s like everything’s more vivid. The sun was warmer on your cheeks, the air was cleaner, carrying the pleasant scent of freshly cut grass; everything was better when you knew you were going to be executed.

“ _Maybe I should just end it myself._ ” You thought bitterly. “ _Save someone else the time and effort._ ”

“Hello.” A bright voice cut in, distracting you from more abysmal thoughts. You looked up to find a breath-taking blonde lady in a pink overcoat, with an even more radiant smile; then again, you probably would have perceived anyone to be beautiful at that given moment. “May I sit here?” She gestured to the bench seat next to you.

You nodded, shuffling over to give more room.

“Lovely day to visit the park, isn’t it honey?”

You gazed at the woman curiously before smiling for the first time that day. “Yeah, it’s beautiful.”

“I’m Queenie.” She stuck out her manicured hand which you accepted gratefully.

“(Y/N).”

The was a momentary lapse in the conversation, leaving you time to wonder exactly what the hell you were doing; Queenie was a very nice lady and all but you didn’t want her anywhere near you. The MACUSA had just discovered that you were a Werewolf and as such would probably be sending the hunters out any time now; after all, it was no better than what monsters like yourself deserved, or that’s what you told yourself at least.

“ _Ugh, she should_   _just leave… Being a ‘Were ruins everything._ ”

“Not at all.” Queenie hummed absent-mindedly. “I don’t think Werewolves are that bad, not that I’ve ever met one until now of course.”

You threw yourself up, ready to bolt if necessary. “ _Merlin’s beard. I thought I was ready for the hunters but… she seemed so nice._ ”

Queenie winced awkwardly, she usually had better control against replying to people’s thoughts so she could keep her ability hidden, however when she came across such serious thoughts, she tended to forget herself.

“Oh, no honey. I’m not like that, I swear, it’s just-”

“You read minds.” The revelation was really a guess but the expression on Queenie’s face told you it was true. You didn’t feel any better knowing she was a mind-reader but at the same time, she didn’t seem uncomfortable with your ‘condition’, if it could be called such.

“Look, I know it’s not much of a comfort but the MACUSA don’t traditionally send hunters out unless-”

“Yeah, yeah, until a Werewolf kills. I know that.” You ran a stressed hand over your head; only once had you spoken about your condition and it had turned out to be the worst decision of your life.

Queenie sensed your sadness. “I’m sorry honey, you didn’t deserve to lose her. Some people just can’t see past what we are.”

You slumped dejectedly, not sure what to do or where to go next. “Can you… Can you stop doing that please?”

“I’m sorry, I can’t help it.”

“So you hear everything people think? Like, all the time?”

“More or less, though I usually hear whoever’s closest or saddest.”

“Huh. That must be awful. Usually, I can’t stand hearing what comes out of people’s mouths, I can’t even imagine the uncensored things you must hear.”

“Oh, it’s not all bad. If I wasn’t like this, we wouldn’t be talking right now.”

The innocence of the last comment made you smile, Queenie gladly mirrored the small token of affection.

“So, do you want to talk about what brought you here today?”

You sighed, looking briefly around the park. “Uh… Sure. I guess I have nothing better to do today anyway.”

“Wonderful, we’ll go to my apartment for coffee.”

“Wha-”

You were too late, Queenie was already making her way to the park exit. You stared after her in disbelief. In one conversation, you’d gone from regretting your life to coffee in a stranger’s apartment; the day was certainly going to be strange.

* * *

“So,” You concluded, warming your hands on the dainty tea-cup, “I decided that four years was long enough. I asked her to marry me; well, stay with me more like, considering two women can’t get married.”

“Yet.” Queenie chipped in optimistically.

“…Yet. Anyway, she was about to answer but I, very stupidly, went for the total honesty bid and told her about my- Uh, condition.”

“She left.” Queenie said slowly, putting the last pieces of the puzzle into place and somehow managing to sound sadder than you.

“No. Instead, she reported me to the MACUSA… I’d managed to stay unregistered until yesterday so I’m not really sure what happens next.”

“What happens next is recovery.”

“Excuse me?”

“You deserve so much better than that- that- Well, you deserve better.” Queenie put a comforting hand over yours, which you found pleasantly surprising considering people usually avoided contact with Werewolves. “Right now, you need to prepare for the worst and hope for the best. I don’t know much about how you can fight Werewolf-related laws, but my sister’s an Aura, she’ll help.”

Your lip curled doubtfully. “She will?”

“She will for me.”

You nodded sadly, making a decision that you wished you didn’t have to. “Queenie, you’re an amazing person but this is too much; there’d be so much political backlash that you’d drown in it. I can’t let you do this, or your sister.”

“Oh honey.” Queenie smiled sympathetically. “This isn’t a choice. I’ve already decided.”

“Wha- Why?”

“Why?”

“Why do all this for a stranger?”

“To possibly save a life.”

The answer left you shaken. In the past 24 hours, you’d felt quite the array of emotions. Anger. Sadness. Hatred. Self-loathing. Loneliness. With all that had occurred, you never expected that you’d feel gratitude of all things, along with an actual shred of something truly pure; hope.

“Besides,” Queenie added, “it helps that you’re cute.”

You blushed slightly, taken aback by Queenie’s boldness.

“You always this forward?” Your voice cracked nervously, making her laugh melodiously.

“I can read your thoughts, it’s only fair you know some of mine.”

You broke into a large grin. “I like it.”


	2. Don't Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader worries about what kind of life she can provide Queenie with and attempts to run.

You clutched your tattered coat closer to you, determined to keep the chill of the brisk New York day away while waiting for the early bus out of town to arrive; you weren’t sure where it went exactly but you didn’t care, just going somewhere where you were unknown would be enough for now. The first ten minutes waiting had been okay, every second longer however, became an arduous game during which, you tortured yourself with many joyous memories of your precious Queenie, loathing yourself all the more for leaving, as necessary as it was.

Fighting the MACUSA for werewolf rights had been foolish, you weren’t even a week into your appeal and you could already see the end outcome. You could accept it if nothing would change by the end but that was not the case; now that one “filthy” werewolf had dared challenge the system for better treatment, you could see the other witches and wizards all over America passing their judgements. Things wouldn’t stay the same. How could they? Instead, the wizarding community would further shun werewolf kind, making life harder than ever, all because one had forgotten its station in life; now you understood the fights so many other minorities faced on a day-to-day basis. It left you wondering how so many chose to continue the fight when there was so much they stood to lose.

“Very diplomatic thoughts.” Queenie interrupted shakily.

You sighed wearily, remaining stiffly in place on the bus bench. “Go home Queenie.” You ordered sharply, steeling yourself for what was to come.

Queenie sniffled, she was undoubtedly crying, though trying to soldier through it; the realisation made your goodbye even harder than it already was.

“No.” She whimpered. “I’m not leaving and neither are you. We’re going back home, where we belong.”

“No. You’re going back, I’m… I’m moving on.”

“Where will you go?” She demanded tearfully. “Every witch and wizard in America knows who you are. Picquery made sure of it.”

“Then I’ll leave America, shouldn’t be too hard; hell, I’ll fly overseas if I have too. There’s nothing for me here.” Your vicious tone almost made you believe the ludicrous lies that kept piling up. Queenie didn’t need you, she had too much on her plate already since her sister had recently been fired for a case with a muggle boy, Credence was it? You pushed the senseless thought away, they didn’t matter anymore, what mattered was getting away before people connected the ungrateful werewolf bitch with the sweet witch who couldn’t help interfering with matters she couldn’t handle.

“We can win this together.” Queenie burst out through uneven breaths.

“What can I say Queenie? I’m a coward. When the going gets tough, I get going.”

“Don’t. Don’t you dare pretend you’re a coward when I know you so much better, I know you’re only leaving for me so please, stop.”

She rested her hand on your shoulder. You leaned into her touch as a last kindness to yourself, repeating silently that it would be the last time.

“You don’t have to fight anymore (Y/N), if that’s what you’re worried about. I just want you to stay.”

The words washed over you, bringing you to tears, despite your attempts to keep up the icy exterior. You rested your head in your hands, finally breaking down into overdue sobbing. Queenie sat down, holding tightly onto you, resting her chin on your head. “It’s okay honey, I’ve got you. You get this all out now and we can go home after, how does that sound?”

You shook your head, straightening up and meeting her eyes for the first time and finding solace in them. “I’m scared Queenie, what’s going to happen to us?”

“People will move on eventually and when they do, we’ll get on with our lives, together.”

“ _I love you._ ” When the thought came, you were surprised to find it didn’t scare you; you supposed that somewhere, on a deeper level, you already knew, perhaps for a long time. Although you knew the thought to be a pleasant one, you weren’t ready to say it aloud; should things still go south, you needed an escape and that wouldn’t be possible if you said those three, contrastingly simple yet complex, words. Besides, Queenie would’ve already heard, though thankfully, she had both the discretion and tact not to say so.

You got up, feeling slightly disoriented. “Okay.” You murmured. “Let’s go home.”

Queenie managed a small smile, joining you and intertwining her dainty hand in your more weathered one. There was no need for words now, the two of you would continue fighting through life… together.


End file.
